We continue to perform an assessment of candidate loci for various diseases, including alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal dementia, motor neuron diseases, ataxia, parkinson's disease, and dystonia. This work allows us to parse such families into those with known mutations, and those that should be prioritized for further genetic work aimed at finding new genetic causes of disease, and the last year has seen publication of this work, showing that exome sequencing is an efficient method to find such mutations. These efforts are central to the laboratory in two ways, they expand the descriptions of phenotypes associated with particular genes and mutations, and they allow us to take forward families for gene identification. This work is somewhat changing over time as exome sequencing becomes a viable alternative, allowing both screening and discovery at the same time.